La flor creciente entre las sombras
by Glow 241O
Summary: Así que ir a un balneario para celebrar la Luna de Miel... ¿Cuándo la atmósfera se tensó de ésta manera? Sólo si mi estúpido cerebro no desconectara en momentos así, quizás podría darle un poco de conversación al pobre Shikamaru. [Two-Shots] [Inspirado en el tercer capítulo de Konoha Hiden] [Créditos de la imagen a medli, en DeviantArt]
1. La flor creciente entre las sombras I

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

 **Nota de la autora:** _No es que quiera sorprender con esta historia, me vino a la mente cuando acabé de leer el tercer capítulo de Konoha Hiden, donde hay una preciosa escena ShikaTema. Espero que sea del agrado de quien se haya atrevido a entrar por estos lugares... xD._

 **Advertencia:** _Esta historia contiene spoilers de lo que anteriormente he mencionado: "Konoha Hiden", así que si no lo has leído, quizás sea mejor que lo hagas... Aunque de todas maneras, tampoco importa mucho, no quiero perder un lector (?) xD_

 **Advertencia II:** _Esta historia no está basada exactamente en el capítulo, sino que he cogido la trama y la he amoldado a mi imaginación._

 _Sin más dilación, espero que os guste._

* * *

 **La flor creciente entre las sombras.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **No es una simple opinión.**

 _Así que ir a un balneario para celebrar la Luna de Miel..._

 _¿Cuándo la atmósfera se tensó de ésta manera?_

 **POV, Temari.**

 **E** l sonido de mis zapatos al compás de los suyos es lo único que llega a mi sentido auditivo, además del agradable susurro del viento.

Sin saber porqué, me siento incómoda, extraña. No es la primera vez que camino a su lado, sin embargo había algo que estaba cambiado, como si no encajara en nuestra forma de comportarnos el uno con el otro _¿Por qué?_

No soy capaz de formar una frase, aún viendo sus ridículos intentos de formar una conversación; pero no me hablaba de trabajo. ¿A caso es la única vía de escape que tengo para hablar con él? ¿No puedo hablar de otros malditos temas? Noto la sangre concentrarse en mis nudillos, estaba apretando demasiado las manos. Dejo soltar un suspiro que pasa desapercibido y le miro de reojo. Se me encoge el alma cuando noto sus ojos clavados en los míos y sin querer el rubor se apodera de mis mejillas. Aparto la mirada en menos de un segundo. _No debe darse cuenta._

—Temari.— Me llama, no soy capaz de encarar su mirada, así que no hago nada. —Tema...— Desiste en su intento de llamar la atención, me siento estúpida.

Sus ojos ya no me miran, lo noto; por lo que me vuelvo con disimulo y vuelvo a mirarlo. Shikamaru...

Después de un incómodo silencio, llegamos a la zona del balneario. Tiendas de todo tipo inundaban la calle, a un lado y a otro, puestos de madera con bisutería, comida, ropa e incluso juegos. Sonrío al ver uno de los puestos, y me acerco a él, Shikamaru me sigue.

Un montón de jóvenes abarrotan el lugar y es casi imposible ver nada, pero logro divisar un pequeño hueco que una pareja ha dejado libre, así que agarro a Shikamaru del brazo y tiro de él hacia allí.

—¿Qué haces?— Escucho como un susurro entre tanto alboroto.

—Mira ¿Crees que podré hacerlo?— Le pregunto sonriente, sacando el monedero.

—Esto es una tontería.— Le escucho bufar y me río.

—Eres un idiota, dices eso porque no te ves capaz.— Le entrego el dinero al dueño del puesto y me da tres kunais, me señala un aro color rojo y luego me señala todos los muñecos que hay en el estante superior. —¿Si acierto uno, me llevo un muñeco?— Pregunto a gritos, él asiente y se va a atender más clientes.

—Oh vamos, no puede ser tan fácil...— Escucho por detrás a Shikamaru, pero le hago caso omiso y me concentro en el kunai.

Extrañada, miro el artefacto, no es como los que estoy acostumbrada a utilizar, éste es de madera y tiene un peso peculiar... Quitándome de mis pensamientos vuelvo a mirar al frente, concentrándome en mi objetivo; ese aro rojo, y lo lanzo.

Shikamaru me mira y yo me quedo con cara de tonta.

—He fallado...— Abro la boca de sorpresa y miro a Shikamaru, que está tan extrañado como yo. —Otro intento.— No puede ser, seguro que toda esta gente me ha desconcentrado...

—Ya sabía yo, que tenía que haber truco.— Oigo al estúpido vago detrás mía otra vez, pero vuelvo a ignorarlo.

Fallo. Y vuelvo a fallar.

—Déjame probar a mí.— Shikamaru me aparta cogiéndome de los hombros, lo cual sin saber porqué hace que me estremezca y me quede estática.

Le oigo hablar, decir que quizás sea un truco del feriante, que había que lanzar el kunai de una manera diferente. Pero me pierdo en el barullo de la gente, haciendo que quede sorda y que en mis ojos solo exista él. _¿Por qué?_

Reacciono cuando me mira con cara de frustración, parpadeo varias veces y dirijo la mirada al aro rojo. Vacío. No puedo evitar reírme.

—No pienso rendirme, joder.— Vuelve a sacar su billetera y paga otra ronda.

—Shikamaru... Da igual, solo era por...— Intento llamar su atención, no quiero que se gaste el dinero en una estupidez así, pero me hace caso omiso y vuelve a intentarlo.

Al cabo de dos intentos más, la gente comienza a mirarnos y yo me quiero morir de la vergüenza. Todo ese murmullo, todas esos ojos charlatanes y chismosos... De repente se callaron. Miro a la gente, que tiene su mirada fija en Shikamaru y le miro también, es el último kunai que le queda y el vendedor se ve con ganas de cerrar el puesto, supongo que ya sería hora de irse...

—Shikamaru...— Susurro y el inspira hondo.

Me muevo para quedar a su lado, apoyándome en la barra del puesto y puedo observar que sus ojos están cerrados y su cabeza orientada hacia el suelo, empuña el kunai de una forma extraña, agarrándolo fuerte con la mano apretada y... lo lanza con una fuerza brutal. Abro los ojos de sorpresa y el "público" rompe en un estruendoso aplauso. Shikamaru sonríe y abre un ojo dirigiéndome la mirada y ni si quiera intento en ocultar mi sonrojo, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Bien, bien...— El dueño, desganado, se dirige a Shikamaru y le da a elegir entre las tres clases de peluches que hay arriba.

Todos eran de un mismo tamaño, medio tirando a grande. El primer peluche era un esponjoso elefante grisáceo con una trompa adorable; el segundo era un tigre con sus preciosas rayas negras y naranjas y el tercero era el típico oso de color rojo con la barriguita blanca y un corazón en el medio. Sonreí, seguro que muchos chicos hubieran querido regalarle ese adorable osito a sus novias.

—Venga muchacho, no tengo todo el día.— El señor tamborilea sus dedos en la barra del puesto mientras Shikamaru, indeciso, mira los tres peluches.

—Eh...— Se gira a mirarme. —¿Cuál te gusta más? Las mujeres sois las de los peluches ¿No?— Se aparta para que hable con el hombre y yo me quedo mirándole estupefacta.

¿En serio, Nara? La mirada del hombre se clava en mí y noto la presión que está ejerciendo en que nos vayamos de una maldita vez.

El elefante era adorable, pero el tigre también... El oso amoroso estaba _descartado_ totalmente.

—E-el tigre.— Tartamudeo como una idiota, señalando el peluche.

El hombre me lo entrega y sale fuera a cerrar la persiana.

La muchedumbre se dispersa y nos alejamos del puesto.

—¿Por qué el tigre?— Me pregunta.

Sus manos están en los bolsillos y su mirada apunta en dirección a las aguas termales, nuestro destino. Sin quererlo, algo se apodera de mi estómago, cerrándolo y notando un nudo muy fuerte en mi garganta, impidiéndome el habla.

—¿Ya estás callada otra vez?— Bufa de mala gana llevándose sus manos a los bolsillos. —Oye.— Se para delante de mí, pero no le encaro la mirada, la centro el mi tigre.

—¿Qué pasa?— Por fin algo logra salir de mis cuerdas vocales.

—Si te he molestado con esta tontería, podrías haberme dicho que no desde un momento, no quería molestarte.— No miro su expresión, pero puedo ver sus brazos tensos, tiene los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos.

Trago saliva y le miro a los ojos despacio, viendo cómo su ceño está fruncido y su boca torcida. Chasqueo la lengua, tengo que decir algo.

—N-no... No tenía nada que hacer de todos modos.— Aparto la mirada un segundo y respiro hondo. —Anda, vayamos al balneario.— Le sonrío y él abre los ojos de sorpresa, apartando la mirada. ¿He dicho algo malo? Se da la vuelta asintiendo con la cabeza y cuando me dispongo a pararlo, una chica se interpone en mi camino.

—¡Increíble! ¿Ese tigre es del puesto de los kunais?— La muchacha morena, bastante menor que yo me mira con ojos deslumbrantes, no puedo cortar la conversación de esa manera, solo es una niña. Miro como Shikamaru se detiene y me espera.

—Sí...— Río algo nerviosa.

—¿Y cómo lo has conseguido?— Sonríe aún más dando pequeños saltos de emoción.

—Bueno, en realidad lo ha conseguido él, simplemente tienes que lanzar el kunai...— Señalo a Shikamaru, el cuál se está encendiendo un cigarro, mientras trato de explicarle cómo hacerlo... Pero me corta.

—¡Tu novio es increíble!— Sonríe abiertamente mirando a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué...?— La sangre se apodera de mis mejillas. —O-oye no...— No me deja hablar.

—Ojalá Keita-kun pudiera conseguirme un peluche tan genial como ese...— Esta niña no se calla.

—Mira, no es mi...— Otra vez no puedo acabar la frase.

—¡Bueno! Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu peluche, y dile a tu novio que es genial ¡Nos vemos!— Se despide de mí, dejándome con la palabra en al boca.

—No es mi novio...— Susurro al viento.

Shikamaru me llama con la mano y me quedo helada ¿Lo habrá escuchado? Pero al parecer, por su expresión tranquila, nada de esa conversación ha llegado a los oídos del vago. _Suerte la mía._

—¿Qué quería?— Me pregunta retomando el camino.

—Nada, sólo saber de dónde era el peluche.— Respondo los más convincente posible, aunque no era del todo una mentira... Era simplemente una verdad a medias.

—Bueno... Ya hemos llegado.— Se estira y me mira. —¿Preparada?— Da la última calada a su cigarro y lo tira al suelo, pisándolo con el pie, logrando que se apague del todo.

Mi cuerpo no logra reaccionar y aprieto fuerte el tigre.

—S-supongo...— Iba a entrar a un balneario con Shikamaru Nara, iba a entrar a un balneario... Con él.

Mi cerebro estaba tratando de asimilar la información y de transformarla en alguna acción; mientras tanto, mi corazón trataba de saber llevar esta incómoda pero agradable sensación e intentar darle una explicación a mi cerebro... Y era un bucle, que no paraba.

—¿Temari?— Doy un pequeño bote al sobresaltarme y Shikamaru estalla en una carcajada. —¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara.— Su risa... Me quedo mirándole mientras me hace una señal con la mano para que pasemos.

Entro despacio a la recepción, toda de mármol blanco y marrón claro... Preciosa. Adornada con algunos cuadros, plantas y sofás, era increíble. Detrás del mueble de recepción se encuentra una chica de apariencia simpática, pero si estás de cara al público todos los días, seguramente esa es la cara que debes poner a todo el que pase por allí.

—Hay cola para entrar...— Cuatro personas delante de nosotros, para ser exactos.

Shikamaru se gira hacia mí y mira a su alrededor, al igual que yo.

—¿Te gusta?— Me sonrojo de nuevo y aprieto más fuerte el peluche.

—¿P-por qué me lo preguntas?— Helada, me quedo mirando un punto fijo de su camiseta.

—Bueno... Ya sabes.— Se rasca la nuca, y evita mi mirada. —Que-quería saber si te gustaría un lugar así...— Se me acelera el corazón. —Para una... Lu-luna de Miel.— Por unos segundos se me olvida respirar y mi cerebro colapsa de tal manera que no puedo reaccionar.

—P-pues está bien... Sí, es, es genial para una Lu-lu-luna de miel.— En un susurro casi inaudible, pronuncio esas palabras que le han costado casi un minuto de espera.

—Entonces creo que será un buen regalo.— Con un gracioso rubor en las mejillas, se gira sonriendo.

—¿Regalo?— Pregunto confusa, él vuelve a girarse.

Quedan tres personas en la cola.

—Sí, un regalo para la Luna de Miel.— Me responde en el mismo estado de confusión, como si fuera evidente de lo que está hablando.

—¿Un regalo para la Luna de Miel de quién?— Pregunto con el corazón en la boca, apretando el peluche con muchísima fuerza.

—Para la de Naruto y Hinata...— Responde suavemente, y nuestras miradas se cruzan. —¿Para qué Luna de Miel creías que era?— Conforme va preguntando, la cuestión va perdiendo fuerza auditiva.

Vuelve a olvidárseme respirar, me quedo parada como una imbécil en medio de la recepción de un balneario mientras Shikamaru espera una respuesta, pero mis labios están sellados con pegamento y mis cuerdas vocales... Al parecer cortadas.

Quedan dos personas en la cola.

—Temari...— Reclama mi atención acercándose cautelosamente a mí.

—Ha sido... Una confusión.— Una frase ahogada logra arrastrarse por mi garganta y llegar al exterior.

Trago saliva y le miro.

—¿Y para qué querías que viniera contigo?— Pregunto aún sin mirarle.

—P-pues quería saber el punto de vista... femenino.— Responde algo nervioso, mirando que ya queda poco para nuestro turno, pero yo no me he movido.

—Sólo querías que viniera para saber el punto de vista femenino.— Sentencio, dejando de apretar el tigre entre mis manos. —Entonces te hubiera servido cualquier _mujer_.— Escupo la última palabra. Encaro sus ojos.

Él, me mira calmado, con pasimonía, como si no pasara nada.

—Puedo tener cualquier punto de vista femenino. Pensaba en preguntarle a Ino y que ella me dijera.— Se me congela el alma y aparto de nuevo la mirada. —Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que el único punto de vista que necesito...— Hace una pausa.

Queda una persona para nuestro turno.

—...Es el tuyo, Temari.— Abro los ojos de sorpresa y no puedo evitar mirarlo. El rubor se vuelve a apoderar de mis mejillas y una pequeña lágrima sale a escondidas por mi ojo diestro.

Él sonríe y se da la vuelta, nos toca.

* * *

 _Bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Vocabulario, narrativa, gramática... Me gustaría que comentarais y criticarais todo lo que queríais, tenéis vía libre jajajaja._

 _¡En fin! Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado, a mí desde luego escribirlo para nada, ha sido una maravilla. (:_

 _Como comentaba, el Tercer capítulo de KONOHA HIDEN contiene escenas ShikaTema que son putamente adorables y si eres fan de esta pareja te recomiendo leerlo jajaja, yo no he seguido la trama de esa historia, sólo he cogido la idea y la he amoldado como me ha dado la gana xD._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente -lemon- capítulo queridos._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche!_


	2. La flor creciente entre las sombras II

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

 **Nota de la autora:** _¡A VER! Creo que éste capítulo es extremadamente largo (Unas 5.000 palabras) No sabía que tenía tanta imaginación. Pero si queréis una buena (buena supongo xD) noticia... ¡Es todo lemon! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que no se os haga pesado. Si es así, de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero lo he hecho con mis mejores intenciones para entreteneros hé. ¡Adelante, disfrutad!_

* * *

 **La flor creciente entre las sombras.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **POV, Temari.**

A la mañana siguiente, dejamos atrás el balneario.

No habían pasado demasiadas cosas, cenamos juntos, nos bañamos cada uno en su respectivo lugar y dormimos en habitaciones separadas. Cada uno pagó su parte y salimos de la estancia.

—Ha estado bien... ¿No?— Pregunto, tratando de dar algo de conversación.

—Sí...— Ríe nervioso. —Han sido muy amables cuando te vieron cargada con el tigre ese y te dieron una bolsa.— Miro dicha bolsa y asiento sonriendo.

Algunos minutos de conversaciones absurdas y silencios incómodos dan paso a la llegada a las puertas de Konoha.

—Bueno Nara, me tengo que ir ya para Suna, espero que te haya servido mi punto de vista.— Sonrío y mordiéndome un labio le doy la espalda para irme.

—E-espera...— Interiormente agradezco que me haya detenido.

—¿Sí?— Pregunto girándome de nuevo, ocultando mi entusiasmo.

—Ehm...— Se rasca la nuca y mira al suelo, dando pequeñas pataditas a la tierra. —¿Tienes que irte ya?— Pasa a rascarse la mejilla y mira hacia un lado.

—B-bueno... No tengo nada más que hacer.— Aprieto la bolsa del tigre fuertemente y me muerdo la mejilla.

—Ya veo. Era por si te apetecía comer...— Su mirada expresa una mezcla entre confusión y súplica, agregando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Este maldito crío hace que mi corazón se acelere sin saber porqué.

—E-es que no me queda dinero.— Y así era, me lo había gastado todo y no iba a permitir que me invitara a nada.

—Puedes comer en mi casa si te apetece.— Me ruborizo hasta tal extremo que tengo que apartar la mirada, y él se da cuenta de sus palabras, tratando torpemente de negar con las manos, igualmente avergonzado. —Que-quería decir que mi madre hace buena comida también, n-no es que yo... B-bueno, te estoy invitando a mi casa pero n-no quiero que pienses que...— De pronto se calla y se tapa la cara con una mano. —Problemático...— No puedo evitar reírme, hacía mucho que no usaba esa palabra.

—Está bien, espero que a la Señora Nara no le importe que...— Me corta a mitad de la frase.

—No, no le importa, estará encantada.— Sonríe y le devuelvo la misma.

Los minutos pasaron lentos, pues no había tema de conversación. Cada uno íbamos inmersos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que al fin, llegamos a casa de Shikamaru.

Al llamar a la puerta, nadie contesta, así que el vago opta por abrirla con sus llaves, refunfuñando.

—¿Mamá?— Pregunta a la nada, y le señalo una nota al lado del mueble de la entrada. La lee. —Parece que se ha ido con la madre de Choji a comer, en fin.— Arruga la nota en sus manos y se gira a verme.

—¿Estamos solos?— Pregunto sin pensar.

Shikamaru se vuelve como un tomate y asiente mirando al suelo, de pronto me doy cuenta de mis palabras y cierro la boca, mirando igualmente al suelo.

—Quería decir que... Si tengo que hacer la comida, a mí no me importa.— Intento controlar mi respiración, pero el pensar que estamos solos en una casa, me nubla la mente de tal manera, que se me olvida hasta respirar.

—No tienes porqué... Aún es pronto, si quieres puedes irte.— Le miro de reojo, y él me mira a mí.

Abrimos ambos los ojos de sorpresa y apartamos la mirada, los tomates tendrían clara envidia de nuestra cara. Respiro hondo y oigo como su respiración es entrecortada. Vuelvo a mirarle de reojo y ésta vez él está con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza hacia el suelo. Sin querer, y sin querer evitarlo, mis ojos se clavan en sus labios cuando se muerde el inferior, tratando de pensar en algo que decir. Mi corazón se acelera y cautelosa me acerco a él, sin apartar la vista de ellos.

Oye mis pasos y abre los ojos, irguiéndose y quedo enfrente de él.

Notoriamente me saca una cabeza por lo menos, se ha hecho mucho más alto que yo en los últimos años... Cómo pasa el tiempo.

Ladeo mi cabeza sin dejar de mirar sus labios, y noto una fuerte presión en mi cuerpo, como si fuera a desmayarme en cualquier momento; pero eso es lo que menos deseo en este instante. Su cabeza se ladea al contrario que la mía y sus orbes se posan sobre mi boca. Acercándose peligrosamente lento, abro mis labios dejando escapar mi aliento por ellos, respirando lentamente. Él traga saliva y yo me muerdo mi inferior sutilmente, impaciente.

—Shika...— Mantengo la cordura, intento mantenerla pero el roce de su mano en mi cadera hace que mi cerebro colapse y se desconecte de mi cuerpo.

Agarro fuertemente las solapas de su peto y lo pego a mí, jutanto mis labios con los suyos. Sorprendida hasta de mí misma, cierro los ojos fuertemente intentando pensar que todo esto es un sueño y que despertaré en cualquier momento, pero no lo es, sus manos son demasiado reales recorriendo mi espalda y despojándome del abanico que llevo a cuestas, haciendo un ruido seco en el suelo. Los movimientos inexpertos de mi boca juegan con los suyos; mis dedos se enredan entre los cabellos de su coleta y sus manos aprietan fuertemente mi espalda, pegándome a su pecho.

Pasan escasos segundos más cuando su lengua pide entrada en mi cavidad.

 _Yo_ , _asustada_ _y excitada_ por todo lo que está ocurriendo, separo mis labios dejándole vía libre a que explorara cuanto quisiera.

 _Él_ , _impaciente_ la hunde en mí, dejándome un agradable sabor extraño, que no gusta ni desagrada. ¿Tabaco? No importa.

Puedo incluso afirmar que pasaron minutos hasta que deshacemos el beso por falta de aire. Me quedo mirándole respirando agitada, intentando volver a llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno.

Mis manos aún continúan entre sus cabellos y las suyas aún siguen detrás de mi espalda. Sin avisar, vuelve a atacar mi boca, devorándola de nuevo con más ansia que antes. Un jadeo de sorpresa y gusto se escapa de mi garganta y me aprieta más a él.

—Shika...— Susurro entre besos, tengo la inmensa necesidad de pronunciar su nombre. —Shikamaru...— El calor que noto en mi bajo vientre se va haciendo más y más intenso, provocando que quiera rozarme contra él.

Algo brusca, le empujo contra la pared y poso mis pieras entre una de las suyas, satisfaciendo esa extraña necesidad que tengo de rozarme con su cuerpo. Él gruñe y baja sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas, apretándolas fuertemente, subiendo mi cuerpo por su pierna y bajándolo. Un jadeo algo más pronunciado sale de mis cuerdas vocales ahogándose en su garganta. Mi lengua baila al compás de la suya y siento la necesidad de parar a respirar, pero no soy capaz de dar tregua.

Mi ahora _inquieta_ lengua recorre su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, proporcionando puntuales besos por toda la longitud de éste. Noto las vibraciones de sus jadeos en mis labios a cada beso que le voy dando, es indescriptible la sensación que me produce ver lo que puedo llegar a ocasionarle.

—Temari...— Ahora él es quién entre jadeos pronuncia mi nombre.

—Shika...— Paso mi lengua por la longitud de su cuello volviendo a besarle.

Mis manos se posan ahora en su pecho, acariciándolo, notando sus pectorales formados por esas duras horas de entrenamiento. Debía admitirlo, una de mis fantasías más acalladas era ver al Nara desnudo, no podía callarlo más. Sus manos, que posaban en mis nalgas, suben por mi espalda y paran en mis hombros, apartándome de él con suavidad, deshaciendo el beso.

—Temari...— Me muerdo un labio ¿Por qué paraba ahora?

—¿Qué pasa?— Ignorando que me haya detenido, mi boca vuelve a atacar su cuello, dando un pequeño mordisco para después pasar a lamerlo.

—A-ah, espera... Vamos a mi cu-cuarto...— Me agarra de las muñecas y me separa de él.

Por un momento nos miramos y la sangre comienza a concentrarse en las mejillas de ambos. Íbamos a hacerlo, iba a hacer el amor con Shikamaru, y pensar en ello me hacía sentirme avergonzada de los actos anteriormente realizados, dejándome llevar por la pasión. Carraspeo y miro hacia el suelo, él no ha dejado de agarrarme las mejillas.

¿De verdad quería hacer eso? ¡Joder, claro que sí! No sabía ni a qué estaba esperando, él estaba ahí mirándome confuso y agitado, con la ropa revuelta y el cabello desaliñado de habérselo toqueteado tanto a causa del beso. Mouedo mi labio inferior y de un salto me subo en él, rodeando su cadera con mis piernas, obligándole a que me cogiera en brazos para no caerme, le sonrío y me acerco a su oído.

—Pues llévame... Que yo no sé dónde está, Nara...— Intento susurrar en un tono sensual. Él gruñe y muerde mi cuello, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara y un gemido saliera de mi garganta.

La torpeza no era un defecto que Shikamaru poseyera, pero nos chocamos con varios objetos antes de llegar a su cama. Me tendió en ella y se quedó de pie mirándome. Trago saliva y le miro fijamente mientras va acercándose e poco a poco a mí, yo abro las piernas para que pueda acoplarse mejor. Mi vestido se arruga hacia arriba y entonces es cuando mi cuerpo explota.

—Oh Dios...— Se me escapa sin querer, tapándome la boca. Me sonrojo de sobre manera y él hace lo mismo.

Su intimidad ha rozado la mía y ese simple hecho me ha producido tanto placer que podía haber tocado el cielo en ese mismo momento. Sus manos agarran las mías con delicadeza destapándome la boca, las suelta y las enreda en mi cabello. Otro desesperado beso comienza; mis manos quieren quitarle su estorbosa camiseta, no podía aguantar más sin verle con el torso desnudo, lo deseaba.

Él ríe y se separa de mí para ayudarme a despojarme de la prenda. Me quedo anonadada; paso mis manos por sus pectorales hasta llegar a su abdomen y vuelvo a subir. Anonada por tal obra de la naturaleza, no me percato de que una de sus manos se posa sobre mi hombro, bajándome lentamente la hombrera de mi vestido negro. Miro algo asustada mi hombro desnudo y cierro los ojos. Escucho cómo él me llama, pero hago caso omiso, no quiero que se sienta mal por mis idioteces, quiero hacer ésto y no tengo porqué avergonzarme.

Abro los ojos y le doy una tímida sonrisa. Tímidamente me baja el otro hombro de mi vestido quedando destapada mi parte superior, dejándome en sujetador.

—Va-vaya...— Se queda mirando mis pechos y me sonrojo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Él traga saliva duramente y se sonroja más aún. Tembloroso, posa una de sus manos en mi seno, acariciándolo suavemente sobre el sostén.

—Shi-shika...— Jadeo entrecerrando los ojos, tumbándome por completo en la cama.

—¿Así es como... tengo que hacerlo?— Cierra los ojos y con su otra mano masajea el otro pecho.

Yo simplemente asiento y le miro mientras que de mis cuerdas vocales sólo salen jadeos, sonidos inexplicables e intentos de pronunciar su nombre. Shikamaru abre los ojos de nuevo y se muerde el labio inferior, me mira y se acerca volviéndome a besar, ésta vez más lento.

Al agacharse a mí, nuestras intimidades vuelven a rozarse y aunque mi cerebro me está diciendo que mantenga el control, mi cuerpo está empezando a actuar por cuenta propia. Mis caderas comienzan a moverse bajo su parte íntima cubierta aún por los pantalones, el beso se vuelve algo más impaciente, ahogando algún que otro jadeo en la garganta ajena.

Las manos que él tenía sobre mis pechos bajan posándose en mis caderas; subiéndolas para así poder rozar mejor nuestras intimidades. Deshaciendo el beso pero con nuestras bocas increíblemente cerca, comienzo a jadear sin control, pues parece que mi boca también ha desprendido cualquier conexión con mi cerebro. Shikamaru me despoja del vestido de un sólo desliz dejándome en prenda interior ante él.

—Oh vamos...— Me quejo.

—¿Qué?— Me pregunta confuso. Yo le señalo sus pantalones. —Ah... Vo-voy.— Se ruboriza de nuevo, es tan tierno que me quiero morir de amor en ese instante. Sonrío y miro cómo se levanta de la cama quitándose los pantalones con prisa, tirándolos por ahí volviendo a unir mi cuerpo al suyo.

Su erección es evidente, muerdo mi labio inferior cuando vuelve a rozarse con mi intimidad. Mis manos pasan a su cuello atrayéndole a mí, volviendo a besarlo. Sus manos bajan la tira de mi sujetador, cierro los ojos fuertemente, dejándole hacer y noto como me alza la espalda, tratando de quitar el broche de lo que parece que le estorba. Sonrío con suficiencia.

—¿Puedes?— Pregunto mirándole a los ojos, él frunce el ceño y me levanta un poco más para poder maniobrar mejor. Me río.

Al cabo de unos segundos por fin logra desabrocharlo y el sujetador se va volando por ahí, a un lugar de la habitación. Mis senos quedan a su disposición, él los mira y yo le miro a él. En el instante que nuestras miradas se cruzan, la sangre se concentra fuertemente en las mejillas de ambos, haciendo que tengamos que apartar la mirada.

Escucho cómo aspira aire fuertemente y noto de nuevo su mirada posada en mí; su diestra coge mi seno izquierdo mientras su otra mano me acaricia el cabello, quitándome las coletas, dejándomelo suelto.

Cierro los ojos al notar el contacto de su mano caliente contra mi piel, se me eriza y muerdo mi labio inferior. Él, para mi sorpresa, comienza a juguetear con mi pequeño botón rosado, lo que me hace perder aún más la cordura. Un ahogado gemido se pierde en mi garganta, tratando de no verme tan vulnerable ante él con unos simples roces; pero mi autocontrol se va a tomar viento cuando su lengua se posa sobre el pezón que no tiene entre sus dedos.

—Oh, Shikamaru...— Jadeo sin vergüenza ya, mirándole fíjamente. Es tan sensual ver cómo éste estúpido crío está dándome placer de ésta manera.

Me sonrojo cuando me devuelve la mirada, con un sentido algo triunfante. Estúpido, se cree que puede controlarme de ésta manera; pero efectivamente puede. Y más cuando la mano que jugueteaba con uno de mis pezones pasa a hacer pequeños círculos en mi intimidad.

—M-más...— No siendo consciente de mis palabras, mis labios hablan por sí solos. —Tó-tócame más, Shika...— Digo entre un susurro y un jadeo mientras me muerdo el labio inferior mirando como juguetea con mis pezones y masturba mi feminidad, dios mío es tan increíble todo ésto.

Separa su boca de mis pechos y vuelve a besarme, ésta vez soy yo la que pide permiso desesperadamente para poder adentrar mi lengua en él, para poder explorar toda su boca. Él gruñe ante mi atrevimiento, un gruñido que vuelve a sonar cuando mi diestra acaricia su intimidad, mientras él continúa haciendo esos deliciosos círculos en la mía.

—Temari...— Es tan sensual que quiero derretirme en ese mismo momento, pero necesito darle más placer, quiero que diga mi nombre más veces.

Adentro mi mano en el interior de su bóxer notando su miembro duro y caliente, jadeo en su boca y él ríe con superioridad.

—¿Sorprendida?— Me muerde el labio superior y pasa a besarme el cuello, dejándome agradables marcas por todo él.

¿Cómo puede ser tan arrogante? Sin saber porqué, esa actitud en él me excitaba aún más si podía, es tan sexy, tan increíble.

Suspiro aún anonada por su recién descubierta actitud mientras continúo mi labor de masajear su miembro. Él gruñe ante el tacto y eso me gusta. Aprieto mi mano contra su intimidad algo más fuerte y muevo la piel de ésta hacia arriba y abajo, arrancando de sus cuerdas vocales jadeos y gemidos que hacen volverme loca.

—Shika... ¿Está bien así?— Le susurro al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja, él gruñe como respuesta moviendo aún más deprisa sus dedos en círculos sobre mi intimidad.

—A-ah, Temari...— Con su mano libre, busca mi mejilla para acercarme a él y nos fundimos en un beso aún más fogoso que los anteriores.

Mi mano prosigue su labor dentro de su bóxer, masajeándolo cada vez más deprisa. Noto por un segundo como mi intimidad deja de ser atendida, y paro el beso para mirarle, pero antes de que pudiera reprochar nada, aparta a un lado mi ropa interior para meter sin previo aviso un dedo dentro de mi intimidad.

Gimo de placer y arqueo mi espalda sintiendo la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. Comienza a moverlo despacio mientras me mira y me da cortos besos en la boca.

—No pares.— Mueve sus caderas suavemente, recordándome que él también quiere sentir el mismo placer que yo.

—Cla-claro...— Intento hablar entre los jadeos que me provoca tener su dedo dentro de mi intimidad.

Continúo masturbándole sacándole gemidos y él sacándomelos a mí. Nos miramos excitados, saco mi lengua y él saca la suya comenzando un baile entre ambas. Puedo respirar su aliento y estoy segura de que él puede respirar el mío. Junto mis labios con los suyos y ahogo un gemido cuando otro dedo se adentra en mi intimidad.

—Estás muy mojada...— Susurra entre mis labios, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco de la sensualidad con la que su voz suena.

—No pares.— Le ordeno cuando veo que disminuye el ritmo de sus movimientos al notarme tan excitada.

Él ríe y se detiene por completo; me toma de las caderas y me acuesta de nuevo en la cama.

—Te he dicho que no pa...— Antes de poder acabar la frase veo como sus manos deslizan la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo lentamente por mis piernas, tirándola por ahí, junto con todas las demás. —Oh...— Viendo sus intenciones, no puedo hacer más que callar y ver cómo poco a poco él se va bajando los bóxers quedando los dos desnudos enfrente del otro.

Abro las piernas cuando vuelve a posicionarse sobre mi, pero ésta vez apoya su cuerpo sobre un brazo, cogiendo con su otra mano la intimidad para pasarla por todo mi pubis, lubricándose con los fluidos que ésta desprendía. Me cubro el rostro con las manos de vergüenza y noto su mirada en mí.

—Temari...— Me susurra desde su posición, adentrando el principio de su miembro en mi cueva. Gimo de placer y arqueo la espalda. —Voy a entrar.— Me advierte, yo simplemente asiento impaciente de que lo haga de una vez.

Gruñe cuando medio miembro está dentro y mis ojos se abren de par en par, pasando a tensarse mi cuerpo y finalmente notando un punzante dolor en mi bajo vientre cuando la totalidad de su intimidad se adentra en mí, desgarrando mi himen por completo. Aprieto fuerte las manos en su espalda, clavando las uñas en ésta y mis ojos se cierran, esperando que el dolor pase.

—Cuando me digas...— No podía negar que dolía, pero ambos estábamos deseando seguir, pues Shikamaru no paraba de moverse lentamente dentro de mí.

—Cuando quieras...— Respondo tímida. Entrelazo mis manos en su nuca y sus brazos se posan a cada lado de mi cabeza, penetrándome hasta el fondo del todo.

Él suelta un sonoro gruñido acabado en un gemido de placer, mientras que yo grito, literalmente, su nombre.

Sus caderas lentamente entran y salen de mí, notando lo mojada que estoy supongo que le resultará fácil el vaivén. Cierro los ojos y me centro en el increíble placer que estoy notando, mi interior se amolda a su intimidad brindándome unas sensaciones que no soy capaz de describir, pero sus jadeos me hacen abrir los ojos y mirarle. Sus ojos están posados en mí, su boca entreabierta y algunos mechones rebeldes de su coleta se habían soltado, cayendo por su frente y mejillas, haciéndolo ver inceríblemente atractivo. Y es que lo era, Shikamaru era el hombre más atractivo tanto física como mentalmente que había conocido nunca.

La penetración aumenta de ritmo. Agarro fuertemente a su espalda, aferro mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y él deja el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Mis gemidos son lo único que podría escucharse en toda la casa, su nombre entre jadeos y palabras que no logro entender ni yo.

—M-más...— Le suplico.

Pero no hace caso, sino que se separa de mí quedando de rodillas en la cama sin salir de mi interior y me mira excitado con la respiración agitada. Me da una fuerte embestida que me hace arquear la espalda y sale de mí ante mi atónita mirada.

—Date la vuelta.— Abro los ojos y mis mejillas se tornan de un color rojo intenso.

—¿Cómo...?— Pregunto como una idiota. Cierro los ojos y me giro quedando de espaldas a él.

Abro los ojos de nuevo y algo asustada, apoyo mis codos y mis rodillas en la cama, pero él toma mi nuca con tranquilidad y me agacha la cabeza hasta que topa el colchón. Luego, posa sus manos sobre mis caderas y vuelve a entrar en mí de una sola estocada.

—¡Oh Dios mío!— Gimo sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Te gusta?— Me pregunta, lo que me hace gemir en respuesta ¿Desde cuándo este niñato era tan sensual?

La penetración ahora es más frenética. Mis pechos rebotan haciendo que mis pezones rocen con las sábanas lo que me produce un inexplicable placer. Su erección está más dura ahora, puedo notarlo dentro de mí.

Una de las manos de Shikamaru pasa de mis caderas a mi pecho diestro, agarrándolo con fuerza y excitando aún más mi pezón, mientras que la otra mano masajea mi intimidad haciendo que pierda la cordura y comience a gemir sin poder controlarme.

—Shikamaru, vas a hacer que me...— Cierro los ojos fuertemente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?— Me da una embestida más fuerte que las demás al preguntarme, parando en seco.

—¡No pares!— Me quejo con evidente molestia, él ríe con superioridad y vuelve a propinarme otra fuerte embestida. —Por favor Shikamaru...— Giro mi rostro con una tímida gota de agua salada asomando por mi lagrimal. —Por favor no pares.— Le ruego de nuevo.

Él me mira sonrojado y muerde su labio acercándose a mí, moviéndose lentamente.

—Si supieras cómo me pone verte suplicar.— Me ruborizo notoriamente, pero se me quita cuando noto que de nuevo a incrementado el ritmo y sus penetraciones ahora son incluso más duras que las anteriores.

No puedo aguantar. Sus embestidas son tan deliciosas que las sensaciones que me producen, mi cuerpo no puede sobrellevarlas mucho tiempo más. La electricidad se apodera de mi cuerpo, enviando extrañas señales a mi intimidad haciendo que ésta se moje cada vez más y más. Mis manos aprietan con fuerza la sábana de la cama de Shikamaru y mis ojos se ponen en blanco de todo el placer que estoy sintiendo.

—Shikamaru ya... V-voy a...— Él gruñe en respuesta, agarrándome las caderas con más fuerza.

Las embestidas cada vez más animales, me llevan a perder la cordura emitiendo gemidos y jadeos tan sonoros que posiblemente alguien nos esté escuchando pero ¿Qué importa? Es tan increíble todo ésto.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y noto como mi intimidad comienza a palpitar. La electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo se hace cada vez más notoria hasta llegar un nivel que no puedo aguantarlo y todo lo que llevaba aguantándome se libera.

—¡Dios mío!— Abro los ojos de sorpresa al notar como las paredes de mi intimidad convulsionan haciendo que Shikamaru gruña de placer.

—Joder Temari, estás muy estrecha...— Le miro de reojo sonrojada y satisfecha, pero él también tiene que acabar.

—Shikamaru acaba... por favor.— Me mira con sorpresa mientras continúa con esas embestidas tan salvajes. —Por favor Shika...— Le gusta, puedo notar en sus ojos la desesperación por querer terminar. Sonrió de lado y me muerdo el labio inferior. —Vamos...— Le ruego una vez más, tratando de ser lo más sensual que puedo.

Él cierra los ojos y sale de mí con rapidez antes de acabar dentro, lo cual agradezco.

Me doy la vuelta y le empujo fuera de la cama, quedando él de pie. En el suelo, me siento sobre mis muslos y le miro hacia arriba, colocando mi mano sobre su miembro, masturbándolo.

—Acaba...— Con una mano acaricia mi cabello suelto mientras la otra descansa a un lado de su cuerpo.

—Temari...— Me mira con los ojos oscurecidos debido a la excitación.

Muevo mi mano sobre la intimidad de él, cada vez con más rapidez. Su cuerpo se tensa y puedo notar cómo su miembro comienza a palpitar, él suelta un gemido y un líquido blanco y viscoso se derrama por todo mi rostro goteando por los pechos. Cierro un ojo y aparto algo la cara de su intimidad, no pensaba que fuera a ser tanto.

Me levanto y me siento en la cama; él me imita. Los dos intentamos calmar nuestras respiraciones mientras yo intento quitarme toda esa viscosidad de la cara. Shikamaru ríe y saca de su mesa de noche algunos pañuelos.

—Gracias.— No soy capaz de mirarle. Me ofrece algunos y los cojo.

Comienzo a limpiarme todo el rostro y las partes de mis pechos donde salpicó su semen. Me sonrojo y le miro disimuladamente entre mi flequillo.

Él también me está mirando, por lo que apartamos la vista con descaro.

Aprieto los pañuelos ahora sucios y poso mis manos sobre las rodillas. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Escucho a Shikamaru carraspear y me giro a mirarle.

—B-bueno...— Balbucea tratando de buscar algo que decir.

—Shikamaru.— Le encaro la mirada, es absurdo avergonzarse ahora. —Mírame.— Tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo con la mía, él se queda mirándolas y al cabo de un segundo me mira a mí. —¿Te... te ha gustado?— Pregunto con el rubor a flor de piel.

—¿Qué?— Sonrojado, abre los ojos sorprendido y asiente volviendo a evitar mi mirada.

—Mírame, maldito crío.— Él cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a mirarme. Suspiro y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.— Sonríe y ahora soy yo la que se sonroja y sorprende. Él se ríe y me devuelve el beso.

Al pasar de los minutos, aún seguimos en la cama, pero ahora yo apoyada sobre su pecho, haciendo círculos con mi índice en su aún desnudo torso y él tumbado mirando el techo. Sólo la fina sábana blanca de su cama nos tapa la mitad de nuestros cuerpos. Comienza a acariciarme el cabello con delicadeza, lo cual hace que sienta una paz y una tranquilidad que no había sentido antes.

—¿Se supone que ahora somos pareja?— Pregunta Shikamaru posando sus labios sobre mi cabeza, dejando un corto beso.

—Se supone ¿No?— Río como una niña de doce años. Éstos sentimientos son estúpidos, pero se siente tan bien que me da igual cómo pueda verme.

—No sabía que tenías una faceta adorable.— Estaba claro que la risa de _tonta enamorada_ no pasó desapercibida para sus oídos. Después de todo es el ninja más inteligente.

—¡No la tengo!— Bufo molesta, una cosa era que yo lo admitiera para mis adentros, otra era que él lo dijera. —¡Estúpido!— Pero antes de poder propiciarle un buen codazo, sus labios se juntan con los míos, haciendo que esa paz y tranquilidad me vuelva a inundar el corazón. —Shika...— Entrecierro los ojos y él vuelve a besarme.

Paso mis manos por su mejilla y él las posa sobre mis caderas.

—¿Qué tal otra ronda, Nara?— Pregunto poniéndome encima de él, rozando nuestras intimidades de nuevo.

—Estoy listo.— Agarra fuertemente mis nalgas y volvemos a besarnos.

—¿Shikamaru estás en casa?— De repente, una voz se escucha desde el exterior de su habitación.

—¡Mierda!— Exclamamos al unísono.

¿Cómo nos podíamos haber olvidado de que Yoshino iba a aparecer en cualquier momento? Con la velocidad digna del Cuarto Hokage, nos estábamos vistiendo lo más rápido que podíamos.

Se oyen pasos hacia la habitación, y mi sujetador no estaba por ningún lado.

Dios mío.

Más pasos.

¿Dónde está?

El picaporte estaba girándose.

¡Lo encontré!

—Shikamaru ¿Has comi...? ¿Sabaku No Temari?— Preguntó extrañada la mujer.

—¡Oh mamá! Estabamos arreglando un papeleo y se nos ha pasado.— Shikamaru se rasca la mejilla y yo me levanto haciendo una reverencia educada.

—Hola señora Nara, espero no ser molestia.— Doy una sonrisa, la menos nerviosa y la más relajada y tranquila que puedo.

Yoshino da un vistazo a la habitación. La cama estaba totalmente desordenada y habíamos tratado de esconder los pañuelos debajo del reloj de mesa de Shikamaru, pero se veía claramente uno de ellos.

Qué vergüenza. Me quiero morir.

—Bien... Haré la comida. ¿Os apetece algo de beber?— Pregunta con una sonrisa, guiñándonos un ojo. —Estaréis sedientos.— Dichas tales palabras, cerró la puerta mientras se encaminaba a la cocina riéndose.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros dos. Nos miramos con sorpresa ante las palabras que Yoshino había dicho.

—¿Lo sabe?— Pregunto con el corazón en la mano.

—Lo sabe.— Afirma Shikamaru sonrojado y riéndose nervioso.

Suspiro resignada. Pero me alegra saber que al parecer, le caigo bien a mi futura suegra.

* * *

 _¡AAAY! Ésta Yoshino ¿Cómo no quererla? Jajajaja._

 _Espero que os haya gustado éste lemon. Quizás me ha quedado un poco largo y espeso, pero son las 2:23 am y quería subir la continuación ya hé. Siento si no ha sido de vuestro agrado, pero sabéis que siempre me esfuerzo al máximo para daros los mejores Rate M de ShikaTema que podáis leer. (Está claro que no son los mejores, pero un día estaré entre las mejores ¡Sólo tengo que seguir practicando!)_

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron a favoritos y le dieron a seguir el fic._

 _Especial gracias a **amanicenas** por su agradable comentario y por darme ganas de hacer la continuación. ¡Gracias chica! Espero que te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado._

 _Bueno, pervertidillos y pervertidillas... Sin más, gracias de nuevo por haber leído éste capítulo hasta el final._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
